The Stone of a Princess' Life
by Fantasy.Dreamx
Summary: Princess Lilliana was born with her eyes closed and her mother asked for the Stone of Life to help her daughter. Not only that, Lilliana was also born with an incredible ability. Each time her mood changes, her hair's root color will change and she will have powers according to the color. Now the Stone of life is corrupted and Lilliana must be the one who eliminates it.


Chapter 1 Of The Stone of a Princess' Life

"Ahhhh!" Lilliana heard one of her ladies in waiting scream. It was coming towards the basement, and that is where that thing was kept at! Lilliana ran towards the basement and found Levi. Lilliana asked, "Levi! What happened? I was in the middle of my lessons and I heard that you scream!" Levi apologized, "Sorry, Lilliana-sama. It's just that the Stone of Life, it- it escaped!" Lilliana gasped. Amaterasu, the person who had raised princess Lilliana ever since she was a little child opened the door and said calmly, "Levi, what happened?" Levi responded, "Ummm… the stone escaped…" Amaterasu said, "Ay… this is definitely a problem, I guess it's time…" Lilliana thought, "What? What is Amaterasu thinking?"

Lilliana is the princess of Hanakawa, the village of a river and flowers, thus the name "Hanakawa." Lilliana is a 15 years old and has brown hair. When she was born, she was a girl that was born with her eyes closed. Her mother, Chihara was worried and went to the sacred spring that contains the Stone of Life, a stone that can give life to one person who is dying, but it can only if it approve of that person. When Chihara went to the spring, the stone quickly accepted the request without telling why. Now Lilliana is living because of the stone.

Lilliana asked Amaterasu, "Amaterasu, what do you mean?" Amaterasu closed her eyes and said, "Follow me, Lilliana-sama. I'll explain" She followed Amaterasu and asked the same question, "Amaterasu! Tell me what do you mean!" Amaterasu stopped and said, "Lilliana, you already know how the Stone of Life helps supply your life span, correct?" She nodded and Amaterasu continued, "But the stone has been corrupted for a while now and now it needs to be eliminated. You have to do it, Lilliana." Lilliana asked, "Why me though? Of course I would, but I need a reason!"

Amaterasu sighed and explained, "When your mother was pregnant with you, apparently, she was very sick and drank a special medicine which gave you something powerful. You see your hair? The roots of your hair color will change according to your mood and that will affect your powers. That is why only you can do this! I've been studying the stone, just in case. I've found out that the stone gets stronger by sucking the life of the person that they had given to at a certain age to make them stronger, of course now it is stronger than ever and it could destroy the world." Lilliana responded, "But this just doesn't make sense! I just can't do this out of nowhere!" Amaterasu paused and said, "I know this doesn't make sense right now but I'll explain tomorrow morning, you still have your lessons, remember?" Lilliana nodded and left.

In the afternoon, Lilliana's lessons were over. It took an hour for sword practicing. Lilliana was also a princess known for sword fighting. Lilliana went to her room, settled in and went tout side. She looked at the sky and thought, "Hmmm… the stone did a lot of things for me, I wonder what will happen if I destroy it…" Then a voice said, "Lilliana-sama! What are you doing? The ground is dirty!" Lilliana got up and smiled. She hugged the girl and said, "Mariko! You have never believed what happened!" Lilliana released the beautiful blonde hair girl. Mariko replied, "You have to travel to find the Stone of Life and you need to eliminate it." Lilliana said, "Ops. I forgot about your psychic abilities." Mariko replied, "That and because rumors spread fast."

Mariko is a girl from another village. It was a village full of witches, but Mariko was not born with witch's abilities, instead it was the ability of a psychic. When Lilliana was 5 years old, she found Mariko covered in blood in the snow. Lilliana told Amaterasu about this and Amaterasu nursed Mariko back to health. Since then, Mariko and Lilliana had been best friends. Well, there was an incident when everyone was spreading rumors and pointing at Mariko. During that time, Mariko found out that Lilliana was a princess and started calling her with "-Sama".

Lilliana had talked with Mariko about this incident that happened today until Lilliana had fallen asleep. Mariko had put Lilliana on the bed and patted her. Sometimes, people had thought that Mariko was more like a mother to Lilliana than a friend. Mariko looked up into the starry sky and said, "Maybe I'll tell Lilliana about the scar tomorrow. Lilliana had never known that Mariko had a scar on her forehead that means that her lifespan will shorten twice as much when she predicts something. Mariko's time will be over when her scar turns purple. Then there was a sudden wind. Mariko's bangs went to a mess, revealing the scar. Mariko hurried to find a comb to hide the scar and left.

A mysterious man dressed as a ninja said, "I've found you, Mariko…" Then he disappeared. Lilliana will never think that her life would be full of these kinds of twists.


End file.
